


Green Light

by jaeger_delta (deltasierra)



Series: Going Dutch [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasierra/pseuds/jaeger_delta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Chuck wake up and have steamy morning sex. Gosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> In the category "I'm stumped on my other story so I'm gonna write smutty PWP porny smut porn instead".

Last night is a bit of a blur for Raleigh. He remembers Chuck tearing off his sweater and shirt, pushing him into the shower cabin, which is barely big enough for them. Then joining him, naked and everything. Chuck’s soap-slicked hands wrapping around Raleigh’s dick, Chuck’s wet body squirming against his until their cocks line up, and then just grinding up against him until they both come.

 

And after that… Raleigh’s mind turned to mush and they must’ve collapsed on Chuck’s bed or something.

 

He’s pretty sure he’s in Chuck’s bed right now.

 

He’s also fairly certain Chuck’s hard-on is riding up against his ass, which feels ridiculously good, and is getting Raleigh hard in return.

 

He rolls his hips back a little - trying to get more of that boner rubbing against him, because it’s kinda nice, and kinda hot.

 

When he feels Chuck’s chest shake with soft laughter, he smiles. Chuck’s arm wraps around his chest, and then Chuck grinds his dick harder into Raleigh. Raleigh lets out a soft moan, and shivers when Chuck trails a hand down Raleigh’s abs and wraps a hand around Raleigh’s erection.

 

“Mmmmm, nice dick to wake up to,” Chuck mumbles against his neck, voice low and sleepy. Then pushes his hard-on into Raleigh’s crack.

 

Raleigh groans. “Morning,” he gasps.

 

“Hey,” Chuck whispers, and then Chuck’s lips are on Raleigh’s neck, Chuck’s teeth nibbling at his ear. “Sounds like you want my dick in your ass, Ray.”

 

Raleigh pretty much jolts awake, and flips over to face Chuck. “What, j-just like that?” he stammers.

 

He really should have prepared for what Chuck might look like in the morning. He’s not, though. So he is treated with the full blast of a sleepy, sultry, relaxed Chuck, hair sticking out in all directions, rough ginger stubble, and an incredibly big smile with the deepest, luscious dimples Raleigh has ever seen. Chuck has _not_ smiled at him like that before. And Raleigh’s insides kind of melt, his lips part, and his hands slide up Chuck’s chest.

 

“Dammit,” Raleigh mumbles. “You’re so hot. ‘s not fair.”

 

Chuck laughs, loud and unabashed, and it’s the most wonderful sound Raleigh’s ever heard.

 

“You ain’t so bad yourself, mate,” Chuck says, grinning, and his hands run down Raleigh’s back to grab his ass. “Well? Whaddaya say?”

 

“T-to what?” Raleigh gasps, because it’s not that he’s playing hard to get or something - but he just wants to be sure Chuck is saying what Raleigh thinks he’s saying.

 

Chuck’s grin turns almost devilish, in an insanely hot way. “You want me to fuck you, Raleigh?” Chuck says, not even missing a beat. His fingers dig into Raleigh’s ass cheeks, tugging them apart a little.

 

Then, Chuck’s expression softens, and he locks his eyes with Raleigh’s. “m serious. I wanna… and I feel you need it, yeah? And you’re still relaxed now. Makes it easier, nicer.” He grinds into Raleigh again and Raleigh whimpers. “I’ll take care of you, do it proper.”

 

Raleigh can’t muster any protests, because this is what he loves about Chuck, the way he just drags Raleigh into his world, his pace, doing away with all those unnecessary inhibitions and shame. So Raleigh can admit what he wants, going with Chuck’s flow of things.

 

“All right,” Raleigh grins, and rolls on his back. Then bites his lip, tries to find the tempting words that come to Chuck so easily. But he can’t, not really. “Let’s do it,” he manages weakly.

 

Chuck crawls on top of Raleigh, grabs his hair and kisses him, lazy and wet, Chuck’s tongue making all sorts of sensuous twists and turns in Raleigh’s mouth. Raleigh groans, pulls him in closer, and returns Chuck’s kisses, lapping against his tongue languidly. It’s nice like this, in the morning, both of them still a little sleepy. Their movements are slow and sensitive, their bodies responding without tension, lazily curving against each other.

 

Then Chuck sits back a little. “Turn over, yeah?”

 

And Raleigh obeys, not sure what Chuck’s gonna do, but he’s already in this weird mix of horny and comfortable in Chuck’s large warm bed that he just kinda goes with it.

 

Chuck lifts Raleigh’s hips up, and now Raleigh’s a little worried. “You’re… not just gonna fuck me like this are you?” He’s not even prepped or lubed. Raleigh’s pretty sure that’s not a good idea.

 

Chuck’s laugh is loud and warm. “Nah, ‘m gonna do something nice for ya first.”

 

Chuck’s hands pry Raleigh’s cheeks apart and then Raleigh feels Chuck’s tongue against his asshole and he cries out.

 

“Whoa, whoa, is that, are you --”

 

Chuck lets off a bit. “Giving you a rimjob,” he grins.

 

“But I’m -- dirty, or…” Raleigh stammers. He hasn’t taken a shower yet, figures his ass probably tastes like… well, whatever the hell ass tastes like after a sweaty night in bed, he can’t imagine it’s very refreshing.

 

“Nah. You taste amazing,” Chuck says, and then dives back in. The feel of Chuck’s tongue on his ass, incredibly wet and soft and writhing, Raleigh is sorta losing his mind. He hasn’t ever felt anything like this, and Chuck’s tongue is making white-hot electricity surge through his body, his dick so hard it hurts.

 

“Oh god, fuck… what the hell…” Raleigh mumbles before his speech deteriorates into babbling and deep groans.

 

And then Chuck does something with his tongue that blows his fucking mind. Presses against him, harder, and Raleigh feels how Chuck’s fingers tug at his hole and then Chuck’s tongue is _inside_ , breached the tight ring of muscle, swirling and teasing at the tightness inside and Raleigh just screams.

 

“Fuck, ohfuckohfuck, oh god, what the,… oh _god_ ,” Raleigh babbles, his hands clutching the sheets hard. Fuck, he had no idea his asshole was this sensitive, that a squirming tongue could reduce him to… where-ever the hell he even is right now. It’s supposed to be dirty and gross but under Chuck’s attention and complete lack of shame it’s pure pleasure, every inch of his body shivering and throbbing.

 

“Chuck, I need to… want to…” he pants, not even sure what he needs or wants. He can’t make sense of anything, his entire body aches, warm and tight and almost unbearable.

 

Chuck pulls off, and next thing Raleigh knows Chuck’s fingers are pushing inside - two of them, right away, and he’s so turned on and still sleep-lazy that they slide in without much resistance, and Raleigh moans.

 

“Need more,” Raleigh pants, bucking back onto Chuck’s fingers.

 

Chuck laughs. “Not as tight as I figured, Ray,” he says, twisting and scissoring his digits, working another groan out of Raleigh. “You been playing with yourself?”

 

Raleigh grits his teeth. How’s he even going to explain any of that? “Ex-wife,” he mumbles. “Pegging.”

 

Chuck lets out another loud laugh, and curves over Raleigh just as he slides in a third finger, getting him a long whine from Raleigh in return.

 

“Lemme guess,” Chuck says, teeth nipping at Raleigh’s neck. “Ya reckoned it was an ass kink, but turned out what you need ’s a real dick.” And with that, Chuck grinds into Raleigh. “I got what you need, babe.”

 

Chuck removes his fingers, and then Raleigh feels the head of Chuck’s cock against his soft, slick hole. “God, yes, please…” Raleigh whimpers.

 

And Chuck thrusts inside. Pushes Raleigh down with his chest on the mattress, and drapes himself over Raleigh as he slides in deeper. Raleigh gasps and moans, the sensation of Chuck’s cock breaching him and stretching him overwhelming, it’s so incredibly _hot_ and hard and absolutely nothing like the plugs or strap-on dildos he’s had in there.

 

“Oh, your ass feels real good, Raleigh…” Chuck groans, working himself further inside until his hips are snug against Raleigh’s buttocks.

 

Raleigh shudders, the feel of Chuck’s dick in his ass doing all sorts of things to him. It’s so… _thick_ and _full_ and… it’s the sense of being penetrated by a man’s cock, being fucked by a guy, that Raleigh knows is _right_ , it’s so good and right for him and it’s everything he’s been trying to find for years.

 

Then Chuck angles his hips up a little, slams down right into Raleigh's prostate, and heavy, aching pleasure explodes up from his gut, so much Raleigh can’t contain it anymore. His hands reach for the pillow and he shoves it in his mouth, screaming into it as hard as he can.

 

Chuck leans back a little, almost slipping out, and moves his hands down to Raleigh’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart again. “Look at that,” Chuck sighs. “So fucking gorgeous…” And then slams back in, watching how his cock disappears inside Raleigh. Raleigh buries his face in the pillow, shuddering and whimpering.

 

“How ya like my dick inside you, Ray?” Chuck groans, settling into an easy, languid rhythm, fucking Raleigh with long, rolling strokes.

 

Raleigh manages to turn his head, gather his sanity long enough to glance back at Chuck. “So… so good,” Raleigh whimpers, and he’s squirming and biting the pillow, every instroke of Chuck driving pleasure further into his gut. “Please, more…”

 

“Mmmm, yeah,” Chuck breathes. And slips out, eliciting a disgruntled noise from Raleigh. But Chuck’s hands flip him over on his back and lift his legs up high, until his calves are up on Chuck’s shoulders. Chuck grins, and then shoves right back in.

 

In this position, Chuck’s dick is rubbing hard against his prostate, and Raleigh screams, and promptly Chuck’s mouth is on his, his voice muffled against Chuck’s lips and tongue. Raleigh’s hands scrabble to Chuck’s back and shoulders, desperate for something, anything to cling to, to keep him grounded as the waves of pleasure crash through him. When Chuck’s dick nudges against that sweet spot inside again Raleigh’s cry breaks off the kiss and instead he buries his head into the crook of Chuck’s neck.

 

Chuck reaches around and wraps one of his hands around Raleigh’s dick, pumping it in long tight strokes, twisting slightly at the head.

 

“Go on, babe,” Chuck groans. “Wanna see you come, wanna fuck you through it.”

 

Chuck’s constant stream of dirty talk finally ignites that spark deep inside him that turns into a roaring fire, bursting out from his gut. Raleigh feels the tight squeeze in his balls and then he’s coming with a long, loud groan, body tensing up, his back arching up towards Chuck.

 

Chuck’s hands rush to support Raleigh’s hips as he bucks up, Raleigh’s legs sliding sideways off Chuck’s shoulders so he’s all open, spasming around Chuck’s cock. And then Chuck starts to move again, pushing down, slotting himself between Raleigh’s legs whilst Raleigh is still in the wave of his orgasm.

 

And it’s too much, it’s all too much, Raleigh can’t hold on anymore. His nails dig deep into Chuck’s skin and his teeth sink into the muscle of Chuck’s shoulder. Chuck winces at the pain, but doesn’t relent, continuing to fuck Raleigh with hard thrusts as Raleigh’s body shudders below him.

 

“Fuck, yeah, you’re so hot, so smooth inside,” Chuck grunts. “Your sweet ass clenching around me like that, fuck yeah, don’t stop, milk that cum out of my cock with your hole --”

 

“Jesuschrist _fuck_ ,” Raleigh manages to squeeze out before he bucks up again, his climax intensifying, and even though he thinks his balls ought to be empty now the throb of pleasure is still rolling through his body.

 

Chuck rams down hard, buries his head in Raleigh’s neck and his cry is muffled against Raleigh’s skin as he comes with sharp, needy thrusts, stroking himself empty with the tightness of Raleigh’s inner muscles. Raleigh feels the liquid heat of Chuck’s cum flow inside and that’s so dirty and sexy he doesn’t quite know how to respond, and just whimpers.

 

Finally, Chuck collapses on top of him, mouth lazily kissing his, wet and sloppy. Chuck grins. “Goeiemorgen,” he murmurs.

 

“Yeah, good morning to you too,” Raleigh says with a smile.

 

When Chuck slips out, his hand reaches down between Raleigh’s legs and brushes over Raleigh’s hole, where Chuck’s cum is seeping out.

 

Raleigh hisses, his ass still sensitive. “What are you --”

 

“Mmmm,” Chuck mumbles. “Feel your hole, all wet and fucked…”

 

And Raleigh can’t help but burst into laughter.

 

“Do you get all your sex talk from bad porn, or what?” Raleigh snorts.

 

Chuck grins. “You know you like it,” he replies.

 

Raleigh sits up, and only then notices the huge blue-and-red bite mark he left on Chuck’s shoulder. Carefully reaches for it. “Oh… I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Raleigh says softly.

 

Chuck glances at his shoulder and breaks into another big smile. “Nah, it’s… good,” he says. He takes Raleigh’s hand and kisses his knuckles. And Raleigh blushes, because that’s such a small and sweet gesture, he didn’t expect from Chuck. Who is all sex and moves and filthy language.

 

“I’m in love with you,” Raleigh blurts out.

 

Fuck. _Fuck_. He hadn’t meant to say that. It meant Serious Things, right? And him and Chuck… that was just… were they boyfriends or partners or… they hadn’t figured this whole thing out, had they. Raleigh had no idea what was going on and now he was probably going to chase Chuck away by being a stupid romantic sap.

 

Chuck’s eyes met his, green connecting to blue. “I know,” Chuck starts, and Raleigh’s heart sinks. “I… I’m…”

 

“You don’t feel the same way,” Raleigh sighs. He detaches himself from Chuck, crawls further back on the sheets, even as he feels the stickiness between his legs that Chuck put there. _Fuck_.

 

“No! I do!” Chuck exclaims, and next thing he’s on top of Raleigh, pushing him down again. “I… I… fuck, I want to say it but I can’t, all right?” And he flops down, cheek resting against Raleigh’s chest. “It’s like I just can’t say it,” Chuck mumbles.

 

Raleigh takes a deep breath, sees Chuck’s head rise up and fall down with the air moving in and out of his lungs. “But you feel it,” Raleigh says, carefully. “You… like me too?”

 

“More,” Chuck mumbles.

 

Raleigh runs a hand into Chuck’s hair. “More than like me, huh,” he says. He remembers what happened two nights ago in the club, between Jin and Chuck, and maybe things start to make sense.

 

“He really did a number on you, didn’t he,” Raleigh murmurs.

 

Chuck nods, wordlessly, the movement scraping Chuck’s stubble over Raleigh’s pecs.

 

Raleigh sits up, Chuck sliding off him, and then he pulls Chuck up and cups his face.

 

“I don’t care how many guys you’ve fucked,” Raleigh says, and he can feel Chuck tremble in his hands. “I don’t care if you want to fuck more.” He presses his forehead against Chuck’s. “I fell for you knowing you’re a hooker. So… it’s okay.”

 

Chuck looks like he’s gonna cry.

 

“I think I… sorta… love you,” Raleigh says.

 

Chuck’s eyes are so wet, he’s definitely going to cry or something.

 

So Raleigh kisses him instead. Kisses Chuck as passionately as he can, trying to pour everything he feels into the kiss. And when Chuck answers him in kind - Raleigh can sense that everything Chuck can’t say, he’s expressing with his body instead.

 

Then Chuck lets himself fall down on his back and yanks Raleigh on top of him, opens his legs, hooks them behind Raleigh’s ass and pulls him in.

 

Raleigh feels his dick stir, which he really hadn’t thought possible to happen again this fast. And they’re still sticky and smelly from the first round.

 

But Chuck smiles. Spreads his legs a little more, pulls Raleigh in as tight and snug as possible, and kisses him again.

 

“Maybe I… kinda… sorta… too,” Chuck mumbles when they’re wrapped up so close they’re almost stuck together.

 

Raleigh grins. He’s growing hard fast with Chuck rolling around underneath him and their dicks rubbing against each other. And Raleigh bites his lip and tries to get the words out again. Chuck’s trying hard himself, after all.

 

“Want to… fuck you,” Raleigh breathes.

 

Chuck laughs. “Yeah? You speaking my language, Ray?”

 

Raleigh shakes his head. “You’ll have to teach me all the Dutch filthy words some other time,” he mumbles.

 

“Tell me your filthy American words, then,” Chuck murmurs, bucking up against Raleigh’s cock.

 

And as Raleigh slips almost effortlessly inside Chuck’s welcoming, soft hot hole, that’s exactly what he does.

 

 


End file.
